


Mi Chico Dulce

by Xiumin_Jade



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiumin_Jade/pseuds/Xiumin_Jade
Summary: Muchos de nuestros compañeros se quejaban que desprendíamos demasiado azúcar y éramos demasiado melosos, pero, ¿cómo no serlo? Mi Baozi y yo solo teníamos amor para darnos, y así era nuestra rutina, jamás olvidar, lo mucho que nos amamosOne ShotHyper dulce y melosoEl fic mas sweet, fluff, dulce y meloso que jamás he escritoXiuLay/ LayMin





	Mi Chico Dulce

[POV Lay]

Me había quedado dormido en el sofá de la sala común al final. Pero alguien me estaba intentando despertar, su voz era suave y melodiosa y, ya que estaba muy cansado lo agarré y lo abracé mientras intentaba quedarme de nuevo dormido, disfrutando el olor a canela y vainilla que desprendía el cuerpo que acababa de agarrar, un olor que solo le podía pertenecer a una persona, a Minseok.

Yo sinceramente no era tan despistado como la gente pensaba de mí, pero era una persona bastante cerrada y la fachada de ser despistado se quedaba muy cómodamente conmigo. Además, era de alguna manera cierto que yo me evadía a otros espacios de mi mente mientras hablaba con la gente o simplemente miraba al vacío, y tal vez perdiese muy a menudo mis cosas, sobre todo los cascos, pero en verdad era una persona atenta y detallista....

Pero en este momento, entre los brazos de Minseok, solo quería ser una pequeña bolita aprovechándome de su olor y su calor, que eran tan adictivos para mí, pero al parecer no eran los planes de mi gēge.

-Despierta princesa durmiente- Me dijo con voz suave y melosa, muchos de nuestros compañeros estarían vomitando ahora mismo arcoíris o simplemente burlándose de lo melosos que éramos, pero tanto a Xiumin como a mí nos encantaba ser así- Tenemos ensayo en una hora y aun no has desayunado, Kyungsoo se va a enfadar

Ante esas palabras abrí uno de mis ojos, mirando fijamente los suyos que me devolvían la mirada con dulzura

-Solo un rato más Gēge- Le dije con voz medio dormida- Ayer apenas dormimos nada por culpa del mánager...

\- Lo se peque- me dijo saliéndose de mis brazos y ayudándome a sentarme, aunque apoyado sobre su pecho medio dormido- Pero no te puedo dejar dormir más, ya te deje dormir aquí en el sofá durante media hora, ahora a desayunar con el resto

Me giré suavemente y le di un beso casto en los labios, seguido de otro y otro más, hasta que empezaron a subir de intensidad y empezaron a ser besos calientes, con mucha lengua y saliva, que poco a poco nos encendían a ambos.

\- ¡Quietos! - Dijo de pronto una voz interrumpiéndonos, era Baekhyun una vez más...- No queremos una escena tan pornosa tan pronto por la mañana, que luego os lanzáis y no llegamos a los ensayos

-Que mal piensas de mi Baek- Dijo Xiumin serio- ¡Y tenme un poco más de respeto, soy tu hyung!

-Eres demasiado adorable para eso- Dijo intentando no reírse pues mi bello novio había hecho un puchero súper adorable

-Ya verás que adorable soy cuando te reviente la cabeza contra un muro por irrespetuoso-Dijo sacando su demonio interior, mi Xiuminnie daba mucho más miedo que Kyungsoo muchas veces, aunque no lo solía dejar salir a la luz, aunque en momentos como estos en los que nos interrumpen siempre sacaba su lado más oscuro, que debía admitir me ponía a mil- Vamos a desayunar Lay

Sin añadir nada más me llevó de la mano hasta la cocina, dejando detrás en el salón a un Baek acojonado hasta la médula por el miedo que le dio Xiumin

-Eres un diablo- Dijo Baek de pronto entrando a la cocina escondiéndose tras Chanyeol y Sehun- Eres peor que Kyungsoo, Xiumin-hyung

Kyungsoo gruñó por lo bajo por ese comentario y el resto le miraron con miedo.

-Soy yo quien prepara el desayuno Baek- Dijo D.O con una inquietante sonrisa- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

\- ¡Jolín! -Dijo- Que sensibles estáis todos hoy.

Yo me senté al lado de mi amado Baozi y él me sirvió uno de sus cafés, esos que el preparaba con mucho amor tan solo para él y para mí, desde que LuHan se fue.

LuHan era el exnovio de Minseok, y no cortaron de la forma más dulce, sino que mi pobre Baozi lo pasó muy mal y cayó en una depresión que nos hundió a todos en el grupo, sobre todo por que surgió por la salida de Lu del grupo...

Ellos llevaban juntos casi desde el debut, y el hecho de que cortasen fue algo demasiado inesperado, sobre todo para mí, que llevaba enamorado de mi Gēge desde que debutamos también, y para Chen, quien siendo el mejor amigo de mi novio vio como este se hundía con una rapidez apabullante.

Xiumin y LuHan cortaron por que el chino decidió irse del grupo, abandonando así a Xiumin aquí, ya que la otra opción era que se fuese con él y a eso se negaba, y para ambos, una relación a distancia era inviable, más que otra cosa porque, si ya juntos en el mismo grupo apenas tenía tiempo de calidad como pareja, separados...era imposible.

Cortaron una semana antes de que LuHan se fuese, y Xiumin se hizo el fuerte para no llorar mientras él aun estuviese, pero se notaba cuan roto estaba su corazón mientras deambulaba de un lado para otro sin alma, preocupándonos a todos, incluido a LuHan quien se arrepintió varias veces de la decisión que había tomado, pues amaba mucho a Xiumin y no lo quería dejar atrás, pero no dijo nada y se fue, dejando a Xiumin roto.

El día en que se fue Minseok se encerró en su cuarto con Chen, yo me alegré de eso pues esto significaba que Xiumin se desahogaría, y así lo hizo, llorando a viva voz rompiéndonos a nosotros solo un mínimo de lo demasiado que estaba el también roto. Esa noche lloré junto a Tao mientras Xiumin desgarraba su garganta llorando en brazos de Chen. Al día siguiente Minseok no podía hablar, ni tampoco lo intentó en las siguientes semanas, a pesar de que volvimos a Corea él se encerró en sí mismo y a duras penas dejaba que Chen lo cuidase y ayudara, y el resto del grupo observamos impotentes cómo nuestro hyung, quien tanto nos había ayudado siempre, se estaba hundiendo y nosotros no podíamos hacer nada.

Kyungsoo y yo tomamos la decisión un día de sacarlo de ese pozo, y con ayuda de Chen y Baek que se unió al final al plan, comenzamos a meternos poco a poco dentro de la terrible burbuja en la que estaba encerrado Xiumin. Kyungsoo se metió como su confidente y allegado, los dos con esa personalidad tan similar, se veía venir que serían grandes amigos. Baek poco a poco con bromas ligeras y en parte usándolo un poco como apoyo pues él era bastante frágil, aunque no lo aparentara, se esforzó en hacerle reír de nuevo, y yo, a pesar de que sabía que tal vez era muy pronto para volver al amor, me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a hacerle sentir querido.

Al principio sé que se lo tomó como un cariño de hermanos, y aunque me dolía no desistí en ningún momento de llenarlo de besos, abrazos y palabras dulces. Baek se reía de mi por ser tan meloso, pero Chen y D.O me defendían siempre sabiendo lo mucho que lo amaba.

Cuando empezó a salir de su burbuja oscura empecé con una táctica más efectiva de meterle mi amor en vena, y fue ayudándole a salir de la rutina que tenía con Luhan. Por las mañanas siempre me venía él a despertar, y, en vez de dejarle irse a despertar a otros le retenía conmigo hasta que me acababa arrastrando a la cocina con él. Allí no me rendía y empecé a pedirle que me hiciese a mi café, aunque al principio solo fue para rellenar el vacío, pues Xiumin por inercia le preparaba uno al ciervo chino, pero desde que se lo empecé a pedir yo noté como mis cafés siempre tenían un pedacito de su alma, de su pasión.

Tras desayunar siempre me vestía con rapidez e iba a la sala, donde Xiumin ya estaba sentado en el sofá, normalmente leyendo comentarios de las fans o escuchando música, y le abrazaba o me quedaba dormido sobre sus piernas hasta que tocaba ir a ensayar, y él siempre me acariciaba el pelo mientras yo dormía.

A lo largo del día le exigía mimos, normalmente de eso se encargaban Kai y Sehun, pero a mí me ponía demasiado celoso verlo por lo que acabé tomando yo la iniciativa de exigirle mimos a todas horas, y, además, llevarle agua cuando se cansaba, o una toalla.

Por las tardes variábamos, si teníamos práctica hasta tarde al llegar a casa me tumbaba en el sofá sobre sus piernas y me dejaba mimar por él, o le acogía yo a él, dependiendo de que cansados estuviésemos, y si, por algún milagro del cielo, nos dejaban la tarde libre, siempre arrastraba conmigo a Xiumin aunque solo fuese a dar un paseo al lado del río, aunque normalmente íbamos a alguna cafetería, o al cine o de compras, muchas veces nos acompañaba algún miembro más para que no pareciese tanto como actividad de pareja sino solo como salidas de amigos, pero se, que poco a poco me fui metiendo en el corazón de mi gēge.

Fue complicado hacerle ver que le amaba y que no era solo un juego o amor de hermanos y se por Chen que varias veces le hice sentirse confundido, pero en cierto punto comenzó a corresponder a mis avances, y fue una época preciosa, donde ambos nos sonrojábamos a la mínima y nos tomábamos de la mano cuando nos escapábamos de paseo. Pero yo decidí que no me conformaba con eso y, aunque fue un error, le pedí ayuda a Baek para confesarme. El me organizó una grande, para el único día que teníamos libre me obligó a hacer una reserva en un restaurante privado muy caro, además me hizo después llevarle a dar una vuelta por el río y luego de camino comprar unas rosas blancas y confesarme a él....

Me daba mucha vergüenza simplemente de pensarlo, pero él se lo merecía, después de todo siempre se había preocupado de que todos estuviésemos bien emocional y físicamente y se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma no solo al grupo como individuos sino al grupo como bailarín y cantante, entrenando hasta muy tarde siempre y puliendo al máximo sus movimientos para ser mejor y mejor y jamás "atrasar" al grupo.

Al final decidí seguir el plan de Baekhyun, aunque sabía que era extra meloso, pero una parte de mi me decía que era el más correcto.

Por eso esa mañana me aseguré de despertarme yo más pronto que él y me acerqué a su cuarto para despertarle, él dormía solo por lo que no corría peligro de molestar a nadie más y no era una hora insana, aunque si pronto para los más dormilones del grupo, yo me incluía normalmente entre esos, pero hoy no, hoy era un día demasiado importante.

Nada más entrar al cuarto le vi, dormido de lado abrazando aquel peluche de lobo que le regalaron unas fans en un fansign, se veía condenadamente adorable, las mantas apenas le tapaban de cintura para abajo y él dormía con un pijama que consistía en apenas una camiseta enorme, que casi juraría que era o de Sehun o de Chanyeol y unos pantalones cortos, y se veía muy apetecible. Me acerqué a su silueta dormida y me senté a su lado en la cama y comencé a repartir besos por sus suaves y esponjosas mejillas, despertándolo poco a poco.

\- ¿Yixing? - Preguntó al verme ahí- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No gēge- Le respondí- Solo que hoy desperté pronto y ya que es un día libre pensé que podríamos ir a dar una vuelta y comer fuera.

Él se estiró como un gato para terminar de despertarse y se frotó los ojos de una forma tan condenadamente adorable que casi le besé en ese momento, pero me dije de aguantar.

\- ¿Quiénes vamos? - Me preguntó- y, ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 9.30- Le dije- Y solo vamos tu y yo, quiero pasar el día contigo gēge.

Xiumin se sonrojó ante mis palabras y yo sonreí como un idiota enamorado, después de todo eso es lo que yo era, no me arrepentía ni avergonzaba de mostrarlo, estaba completamente enamorado de Kim Minseok y no me importaba la opinión de los demás sobre ello. Xiumin se levantó y me echó del cuarto para poderse vestir tranquilamente, y mientras tanto yo fui a la cocina donde Kyungsoo ya estaba preparando el desayuno, al verme levantó una ceja en signo de confusión.

-Qué raro que estés despierto tan pronto Lay- Me dijo- El desayuno estará listo en nada, no esperaba que nadie se levantase tan pronto hoy.

-Xiumin-ge y yo vamos a salir hoy- Le dije sonriendo- Así que debía despertarme pronto para ello.

\- ¿Hoy ya es el día? - Dijo refiriéndose a si me iba a confesar por fin

-Si- Le dije- Baekhyun me ha organizado el día entero y, pese a la vergüenza que me da, es un buen plan.

\- Whoa- Dijo- ¿Baek haciendo un plan normal efectivo y bonito?

No dije nada más y simplemente comencé a desayunar con tranquilidad lo que Kyungsoo había preparado, hasta que apareció Xiumin, ya duchado, vestido y arreglado y se puso a prepararse un café, como cada mañana, preparando también uno para mí.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan de hoy entonces? - Me preguntó entonces

-Sorpresa- Le respondí- Ya lo verás cuando estemos de camino, o allí.

Xiumin simplemente sonrió ante mis palabras y se sentó a mi lado a tomarse el café observando además con cuidado mi reacción al tomar el que él me había preparado, que como siempre sabía genial.

Después de desayunar, y que Kyungsoo y Xiumin hablasen sobre la distribución de la limpieza de esos días, ya que ellos eran los que siempre acababan mandándonos limpiar, cogimos nuestras gorras y máscaras, junto con los abrigos, ya que hacía un poco de frío y las carteras para poder pasar el día fuera con tranquilidad.

A la puerta del piso estaba uno de los coches de los managers, a quien se lo había pedido con anterioridad, obviamente confesándole avergonzado el para qué lo necesitaba. Nos subimos al coche, yo en el lado del conductor, al muy pesar de Xiumin, quien siempre prefería conducir. Conduje hasta el centro de Seúl, en una zona cara, y me paré delante del restaurante que hice la reserva, era un lugar muy ostentoso, pero al menos nos asegurábamos de que ninguna fan podría acceder ahí, a no ser que tuviese una reserva en el lugar, y aun así era un restaurante muy privado, y solo serían molestados por los camareros cuando les viniesen a traer la comida.

-Es un lugar precioso- Me dijo al sentarnos en el restaurante- No tendrías que haberte molestado tanto, seguro que es carísimo, déjame pagar mi parte al menos.

-No gēge- Le respondí- Yo te traje aquí y yo pago todo

Parecía tener intenciones de seguir discutiendo, pero un camarero se acercó y nos dio la carta, por lo que se distrajo mirando la gran diversidad de platos que teníamos a nuestra disposición, tanto coreanos como chinos, cenamos ciertamente con mucha calma, con una suave conversación sobre que había que hacer como actividades del grupo en las próximas semanas, que para variar estaban llenas, de arriba a abajo de actividades y ensayos.

Comimos con calma disfrutando de la comida, sin cortarnos un solo pelo por el precio que debían costar, ya que llevaba mucho dinero ahorrado solo para esta comida, y en los ratos que conversábamos me dediqué a llenarlo de halagos, que era lo que él se merecía después de todo, era una persona increíble, y no me daba vergüenza hacérselo ver a base de piropos de lo más directos.

Después de comer, y que yo me negase a mirar la factura a la hora de pagarla por miedo a asustarme del precio, y le diese simplemente mi tarjeta como si de verdad tuviese mucho dinero, cosa que obviamente no era verdad, gastaba demasiado dinero en ropa deportiva para ensayar y bailar, y no precisamente de la barata...

Después de comer nos movimos hacia el río, que iba a ser el lugar donde me iba a confesar, me estaba muriendo de ganas la verdad, pero también de los nervios, sinceramente, me sudaban las manos y casi temblaba como un flan, y Xiumin lo interpretó como que tenía frío, por lo que me dio su mano y yo la tomé, rezando porque no se notase demasiado lo muy nervioso que me encontraba, después de todo, no todos los días te confesabas al gran amor de tu vida que además era prácticamente un ángel. No pareció molestarle que mis manos estuviesen medianamente sudadas, aunque pensé que de inmediato se alejaría y comentaría algo... Me resultó extremadamente reconfortante el tacto de su mano junto a la mía, era algo de lo que jamás me cansaría, mi estómago se llenaba de mariposas solo con este suave contacto entre nosotros.

Caminé suavemente con él de la mano disfrutando del buen tiempo que hacía, había una suave brisa que hacía que se calmase el sol que golpeaba nuestras caras, todo estaba de tonos verdes y con flores, era una preciosa primavera. Lo llevé por cerca de la orilla disfrutando del paisaje en silencio ambos, tomados de la mano, dejando que nuestros hombros se rozasen de vez en cuando disfrutando de la silenciosa compañía del otro, cada uno con una sonrisa en nuestra cara. Me quedé varias veces embobado por el camino, preguntándome cómo podía estar al lado de alguien tan perfecto como él, y como podía ser que él estuviese dispuesto a ir a donde yo le pidiese siempre sin quejarse, sabía que yo mismo no era la compañía más habladora o entretenida, que muchas veces me metía en mi mundo y podía resultar tremendamente despistado y olvidadizo, pero a Xiumin eso no parecía importarle, siempre estaba cerca mío sonriendo a pesar de estar él mismo mal, porque si bien le ayudé cuando él estuvo mal, el no demostró apenas el estarlo, él se esforzaba como siempre intentando no ser una molestia para nadie del grupo, y siempre tuvo palabras sabias para todos y muchos cuidados hacia nosotros, conmigo también, encargándose de que no entrenase de más, de darme toallas y botellas de agua cuando acababa u ordenarme que parase cuando él me veía mal, aunque yo no quisiese parar... Minseok-ge era un ángel, de eso no había ninguna duda.

Seguimos andando un poco más hasta que llegamos a una zona un poco más alejada de donde estaba toda la gente, no quería que nos reconocieran y acosaran las fans, hoy era nuestro día de relax, y un día muy especial sobre todo para nosotros dos.

Nos sentamos en el suelo al lado de un árbol mirando hacia el río y de repente Xiumin recibió una llamada, cogió su móvil y sonrió levemente susurrándome que era Baek, y le dije que iría a por agua para dejarle responder la llamada tranquilamente, y así comprar las flores y declararme de una vez, sabía que Baek fijo estaba llamando a mi gēge para saber si ya estábamos saliendo o si yo seguía siendo un cobarde, pero obviamente no se lo iba a preguntar de forma obvia, o al menos eso esperaba...

Encontré una floristería muy rápido y compré media docena de rosas rojas y otra blanca, rojas por el amor que tenía por él y blancas por la pureza y sinceridad de mis sentimientos por él, esperaba que le gustasen... Le hice poner hasta un lazo a la señora, y además comprobé que en mi bolsillo estuviesen también los colgantes de pareja que había comprado hace mucho en su honor, era muy cliché, pero el que iba ser para él tenía una oveja, aunque insistiré en que eso es un unicornio, y el que me iba a quedar yo era un copo de nieve.

Volví entonces a donde le había dejado y parecía haber acabado la llamada y estaba sentado contra el árbol con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro, se veía precioso... En silencio me senté, dejando detrás de mí las flores para que no las viese aún, estaba muy nervioso, pero me calmé un poco y le pregunté, sacándolo de su relax y sorprendiendo un poco.

\- ¿Que quería Baek? - Le dije con una sonrisa

-Nada- Me dijo riéndose levemente- Me preguntó si nos habíamos ido de compras sin el super ofendido, porque ha salido una nueva colección de ropa que le gusta y le prometí que le acompañaría

\- ¿Que le has dicho entonces? - Le pregunté tras parar de reírme por la imagen de Baek enfadado por haber ido sin él, aunque no habíamos ido de compras

\- La verdad- Me dijo- Que mi bonito Yixing me había sacado pronto por la mañana a pasar este espléndido día al aire libre en la mejor compañía.

Decir que no me sonrojé sería mentir, estaba como un tomate, en serio, ¿cómo este hombre podía ser real y estar a mi lado? era demasiado precioso, y amable, y todo, Xiumin era un pack de perfección increíble, y yo iba a ser el afortunado de darle amor, aunque en parte me sentía demasiado por debajo de él, pero tampoco iba a dejar a nadie más adelantarse y quedarse con lo que es mío, y él iba a ser mi novio... Si no me arriesgaba a que cualquier idiota le hiciese daño y no, eso sí que no, a este ángel hay que darle amor y cuidarle.

Le miré a los ojos y podríamos decir que nos quedamos embobados mirándonos durante lo que parecieron horas, aunque fijo solo fueron algunos segundos, pero mis cálculos del tiempo nunca fueron muy buenos, después del empanamiento decidí que había llegado el momento, mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza y me volvieron a sudar las manos, si, estaba tremendamente nervioso, tanto que me sentía morir.

-Minseok-ge -Le dije intentando que no me temblase demasiado la voz- Quiero decirte algo muy importante

Dicho esto, me levanté y él me copió levantándose también, lo escondí las rosas en mi espalda y esperé no verme demasiado idiota, ¡este momento era algo que no podríamos olvidar jamás!

\- ¿Estas bien? - Me preguntó preocupado- Te ves un poco pálido, ¿te traigo algo?

-Estoy bien- Le dije esbozando una sonrisa y luego me armé de valor y comencé a hablar- Se que nunca he sido muy bueno con las palabras, pero esta vez vengo a decirte algo muy importante y voy a poner todo mi corazón en ello, intentaré no olvidar como se habla coreano en el proceso y no quedarme en blanco, jejeje.

El simplemente me miró, aun preocupado, pero con mucha dulzura en sus ojos y sinceramente me pregunté cómo es que no me dio un chungo al verle así de bonito que estaba delante mío.

-Hace mucho tiempo que he querido decirte esto- Comencé intentando que no me temblase la voz, debía ser claro- Desde antes de que dejases a Luhan comencé a sentir algo por ti Minseok-ge, al principio pensé que solo era amor de hermanos, y cuando lo dejasteis seguí pensando lo mismo, y necesité ayudarte en todo momento, no podía permitirme verte mal con todo lo que habías hecho por mí a lo largo de todos estos años, sentía que era casi una obligación ayudarte, porque algo en mi interior deseaba tanto volverte a ver feliz, necesitaba verte sonreír, verte sonreírme a mí, y poco a poco, aunque me costó lo mío, me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti no era un simple deber de hermano o un cariño por que eres mi gēge y compañero de grupo, había algo más, cada vez que estaba a tu lado mi corazón latía con rapidez y se me llenaba el estómago de mariposas furiosas que me hacían casi sentir náuseas si te daba por sonreír en mi dirección, me encontré buscándote con la mirada demasiado a menudo y pensando siempre en ti, estabas en mi mente todo el día, y me sentía tremendamente feliz si te tenía a mi lado, cada día que me despertaba mal, o más cansado de lo habitual solo con una de tus sonrisas conseguía recuperarme y mis días se volvían hermosos, tan hermosos como tú. Se que no soy una persona muy atenta, por lo contrario, parece que me paso todo el día en mi propio mundo, que soy despistado y obviamente no estoy a tu altura, pero no puedo dejarte ir a manos de otra persona queriéndote tanto como lo hago, sintiendo todo lo que siento por ti, y por eso mismo me comprometo a ser mucho mejor que nunca siempre que aceptes a acompañarme en el camino, Kim Minseok, ¿Querrías ser mi novio?

Durante todo el tiempo había mirado solo un par de veces a sus ojos porque estaba extremadamente nervioso, y me temblaba la voz y la mirada, y estaba completamente sonrojado, pero de lo poco que vi él también lo estaba, y también sorprendido y empecé a temerme lo peor, que me rechazase, pero también saqué las olvidadas flores de mi espalda y me puse en una rodilla ofreciéndoselas.

-Las rosas rojas son por el increíble amor que siento por ti y las blancas porque mis sentimientos son sinceros y puros- Le dije bajando mi mirada al suelo montando mil y una películas en mi cabeza de cómo me iba a rechazar, porque obviamente iba a hacerlo, ¿no? yo no estaba a su altura, simplemente acababa de hacer el ridículo...

-Si- Dijo de repente y le miré sorprendido, tenía el rostro muy rojo y cogió las flores de mis manos colocándolas contra su pecho- Sí acepto, quiero ser tu novio.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido de la alegría y me levanté lanzándome a él a besarle, dios, necesitaba probar esos labios, esos belfos color cereza que tanto me tentaban y me perseguían en mis sueños, llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolos... El contacto fue mágico y miles corrientes eléctricas me recorrieron desde los labios a todas las partes de mi cuerpo, era mágico, sus labios eran tan suaves y sabían tan bien, se sentían perfectos contra los míos, su cuerpo parecía encajar a la perfección con el mío, era todo tan mágico, que no me lo quería creer. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario nos separamos y ambos abrimos los ojos, aunque no recuerdo en qué momento los cerramos, nos miramos a los ojos, perdiéndonos cada uno en los del contrario, llenos de amor y cariño, él me sonreía y yo debía de verme como un idiota enamorado, que es lo que era después de todo.

-Y, antes de nada- Mi dijo poniéndose serio, pero haciendo un leve puchero- No vuelvas a decir que no estas a mi altura, tu eres perfecto tal y como eres, el cómo te esfuerzas, como siempre me has ayudado, tu sí que eres increíble Yixing, y, además, ahora eres mi novio Zhang Yixing, así que más te vale estar a mi lado por mucho tiempo, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero gēge- Le dije- Jamás lo dudes

Nos volvimos a besar otra vez, no eran más que simples contactos entre nuestros labios, pero sabíamos que teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para comernos enteros, y más aun sabiendo que nada más se lo dijéramos al resto al menos Baekhyun estaría todo el día en modo fanboy sonrojándonos y pidiéndonos que nos besáramos una y otra vez, ya se lo hizo a Kai y Kyungsoo cuando ellos comenzaron a salir, y Kyungsoo por poco lo mata, pero ciertamente se veía muy adorable sonrojado, era una vista que no se solía ver nunca. Saqué de mi bolsillo entonces los colgantes que había comprado, no se me podían olvidar.

-El de la oveja es para ti- Le dije- Para que me lleves siempre contigo, y este- Le dije enseñándole el del copo de nieve- Es para mí, porque quiero llevarte siempre conmigo allá donde vaya

-Son preciosos- Me dijo- Pero, aun así, aun sin esto, siempre te llevo en mi corazón Xingxing

Me sonrojé mucho y murmuré un yo también, este hombre era demasiado dulce, y a la vez demasiado sexy, el era demasiado perfecto, hasta lo que se podrían considerar sus demonios y defectos yo los consideraba dentro de su perfección, sus manís, sus costumbres, todo eso también lo amaba de él. Para mí, él era en sí perfecto.

Volvimos tomados de la mano hacia el coche y dándonos suaves besos ahí donde nadie nos veía, la sociedad coreana aún era demasiado cerrada para temas como esos. Ya en el coche se puso manos al volante, siempre lo prefirió después de todo y antes de arrancarnos volvimos a besar una vez más, poniendo todo nuestro cariño en ese beso. Me atreví entonces a lamer con cuidado su labio inferior pidiendo acceso a esa prohibida boca que me iba a llevar al infierno, porque no podía ser legal que se sintiese así de bien besarle, el me dio permiso y nos devoramos la boca el uno al otro ambos cediendo la dominancia cuando el otro quería saborear aún más de la boca ajena.

Cuando el oxígeno, maldito oxígeno, se volvió a hacer necesario nos separamos y arrancó el coche, teníamos que volver a casa antes de que el manager nos llamase preocupado, era demasiado paranoico el hombre, y seguro que Baek está mirando cada diez minutos la puerta muerto de ganas de vernos llegar, y Kyungsoo aunque no lo mostrase estaría igual, aunque tal vez un poco cabreado con Baek por que seguro que se había puesto pesado, pero igualmente eso era nuestro grupo, nuestra gran familia, y nos gustaba ser así.

-Baek en verdad también me dijo algo más por teléfono- Dijo de repente Minseok sacándome de mis pensamientos, estaba sonrojado y quería saber el por qué- Me ha dicho que nos ha comprado un paquete de condones y lubricante y que le debíamos dar las gracias por la cita de hoy, ¿le pediste ayuda?

-Si...- Le confesé, y estaba sonrojado, ¿que nos había comprado qué? Ese chico estaba muy mal de la cabeza, aunque si les daríamos uso, obvio que si... más allá del Angel que es mi ahora novio es también un dios griego que me moría por probar, aunque también me iba a asegurar de que no volviese a adelgazar más, está perfecto tal y como esta- Necesitaba que la cita fuese perfecta, así que no me quedó de otra...

-Lo fue- Me dijo sonriéndome y no me desmayé de milagro, esa sonrisa podría erradicar el mal del mundo, y este chico ahora era mi novio, dios mío, aun no me lo creía, esto era demasiado bueno- Espero que las siguientes sean tan buenas como esta

\- ¡Claro que sí! - Le dije y le sonreí ampliamente- Tengo muchos sitios que te quiero mostrar...

-Pues ya sabes- Me dijo con una suave risa- Mientras este a tu lado cualquier lugar es especial, así que llévame al fin del mundo si quieres, siempre que tu estés a mi lado.

Llegamos entonces a casa y dejamos el coche en el garaje, subiendo tomados de la mano a casa y entrando con calma.

-Ya llegamos- Grité al entrar y de repente Baekhyun vino corriendo todo desarreglado como si se acabase de despertar de una siesta o le hubiesen dado una paliza, ambas cosas posibles en esta casa, pero opté por la primera- ¿te acabas de despertar?

-Si, no, bueno, da igual- Dijo rápido y nos miró de arriba a abajo parándose en nuestras manos unidas- ¡Por fin! Os ha tomado meses, ya sabía yo que os moríais el uno por el otro, por qué teníais que ser tan tímidos, ¡sois el uno para el otro!

Los dos nos miramos sonrojados y nos reímos, dándonos un suave beso en los labios escuchando un grito de, ya en modo fanboy, Baekhyun, cosa que nos hizo reírnos más.

-Te quiero Kim Minseok

\- Yo también te quiero Zhang Yixing


End file.
